


writing book :)

by redromeow



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms, Creepypasta - Fandom, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Homestuck, Marble Hornets, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redromeow/pseuds/redromeow
Summary: just some stuff I'm working on!! :) open to writing requests as well
Relationships: BEN (BEN Drowned)/Original Character(s), Dave Strider/Original Character(s), Edward Elric/Original Character(s), Janne Angard/Reader, Karkat Vantas/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sollux Captor/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. The intro lol

hi so this is just going to be a bunch of random stuff I've done n if something peaks your interest let me know n I'll consider making it into a series! :)

this is all going to be self indulgent writing so fdhdhf

yeah :)

I might take writing requests!! if anyone likes my writing enough, who knows


	2. Dream (Sollux/Self Insert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova wakes up from a weird dream! This is set in the homestuck universe where everything is the same but I'm there now :) I have temporary amnesia so that's fun lol

Nova sat up in bed, breathing heavily. Another nightmare. They glanced over and saw the empty space on their big bed. Something was tugging at their memories, like someone was supposed to be there but they just couldn't remember. And if they couldn't remember, how important could it really be? 

  
They got up and walked into their bathroom, looking at themselves in the mirror. They really needed to sleep better... eye-bags were not a good look. They splashed some cold water on their face then did their daily morning routine. After finally deciding on an outfit, they opened pesterchum on their phone and started to message a friend. 

_\-- starlightPerseverance [SP] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 3:00 --_  
 _SP: hey dave, i just had a really weird dream_  
 _TG: oh yeah?_  
 _TG: lay it on me_  
 _SP: well, i can't remember a lot about it but i kept seeing this guy with horns_  
 _SP: he kept saying my name and... he looked really scared?_  
 _TG: guy with horns?_  
 _TG: you gotta be more specific_  
 _SP: uh- he had grey skin? and his horns looked like candy corn i guess?_  
 _TG: oh so one of the trolls?_  
 _SP: ..._  
 _SP: the what?_  
 _TG: haha ok this is funny_  
 _TG: did egbert set this up or something?_  
 _SP: what- no? i have no idea what you're talking about_  
 _TG: real?_  
 _TG: you're shitting me_  
 _TG: gimme a sec im coming over_  
 _SP: wait no-_  
 _\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering starlightPerseverance [SP] at 3:45 --_  


Well, that could've gone better.   
They waited for Dave to arrive by watching TV in their living-room. They weren't paying much attention to what was on the screen. All they could think about was the look on the guy's face... He knew them. It was pretty clear since he looked so torn up while looking at them. But why?

Finally they heard a knock at their door. 

Nova knew that Dave was coming over but nothing could prepare them for who else showed up. 

It surprised them more than they'd like to admit. The guy from their dream was standing next to Dave, looking pretty nervous about something. Was he uncomfortable? He wouldn't look at them. Dave lifted a hand in a mock salute to Nova. "hey. i think this is who you were talking about. it's weird that you don't remember what trolls are though, we've been living on earth c for awhile now. they've been with us the whole game." 

Nova was... confused, for the lack of a better word. They were definitely feeling something right now. "Game? Uh- Sorry, I don't know what... you're talking about?" As they spoke they noticed that Dave was frowning and the person—troll?—standing next to him looked like he was pretty upset by this statement. "ok, i seriously can't tell if you're joking or not. this is a really shitty joke if you are." Dave said as he pushed the troll forward, towards them. "tell them who you are." The words he spoke were directed towards the lanky troll who was wearing a zodiac symbol on his shirt. They recognized that one. Gemini. Kind of a strange fashion choice but they weren't one to judge. 

His voice was raspy and he had a very prominent lisp, which they had to admit was pretty cute. "Yeah, tho- Hi?" He sounded unsure of himself and he still wouldn't look at them. "I know you... but you don't know me anymore? I guess. That sucks." Dave elbowed his side, giving him a look. The troll flinched then sighed. "I'm thollux. We knew eath other in a different timeline, I don't know how that workth don't even athk, and we were... y'know." He made a gesture with his hands that didn't really mean anything. They rose a brow at this then looked at Dave. "are _you_ trying to pull a prank on me? am i the one being set up?" They were getting a little frustrated by this. Did he seriously find someone and dress them up to look like the guy in their dreams? But the more they thought about it... they never told him how he looked specifically. This was too real. "so we're-?" "Yeah." "but how-" "Like I thaid, don't athk me. But that wath in a different timeline tho it doethn't really matter." He said this with almost a bitter tone as he glanced down at Dave who just shrugged in response. 

Nova sighed. This was going to take awhile to process. 


	3. Just a stroll (Janne/Self Insert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nova is a princess in this one! janne is their guard :)

Nova had been in town for awhile now. They were accompanied by Janne who was their personal knight. They had grown fond of him rather quickly, always excited to see him each morning, always looking forward to tell him good morning. They loved his smile. It was rare for him to smile since he was rather prideful and tried to keep up a serious atmosphere.  
  
With Nova though, he found that pretty hard.  
  
Despite their title as the princess, they were nothing like you'd expect them to be. They were rambunctious and was always itching to go outside. Having Janne by their side just made the trip a lot more enjoyable.  
  
They tried to hold his hand a lot while they walked. Janne tried not to give in but the princess was stubborn and didn't know when to give up. Finally, after hours of relentless begging, he caved and let them hold his hand. It was a simple action but it made Nova extremely happy. Why that was, he had no clue. He knew that him being a knight and them being a princess meant nothing could happen between them but Nova was never known to follow rules.


	4. freedom is hard to win (Sans/Self Insert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> context: nova has the ability to RESET n has done it so many times they finally got tired of it so they decided to sacrifice themselves for everyone else's sake  
> I think this writing is good!! might finish it :)

A hand reaches out to a sparkling yellow star.   
  
The thought of a new beginning fills you with... DETERMINATION.  
  
Nova stands in the ruins alone. They clutch a heart shaped locket in their hand. This would finally be it. At least, that's what they hoped. They moved forward, going through the motions. They spared each monster they encountered. They would hear him in the back of their head but they successfully fought the urge. They were stronger this time. Their SOUL guided them.  
  
They reached Toriel's house but saw no sign of her. She was probably waiting for another fallen child. They still had a job to do. They entered her HOME and quickly walked over to the stairs. They walked down the long hallway until they reached the tall doors that kept them from snowdin.  
  
The large door was intimidating. Would they be able to face Sans after all this time? How long had it been since the last RESET? They tried to remember but thinking about it made their head hurt. They slowly pushed the door open, inviting the cool and crisp air inside the RUINS. They looked back one last time before finally leaving. They took their time walking, listening to the crunch of the snow underneath their shoes. It was... nice being back even if the plan they had would not allow them to stay. Maybe they were just a self sacrificing idiot but they knew what had to be done in order for everyone to finally be free.  
  
Facing Sans was hard. Being through this so many times, they skipped formalities and when Sans had reached out to them like he wanted to say something, they turned away, looking out beyond the bridge and the wooden bars. They couldn't let their feelings get in the way. Even if they missed him — god, how they missed him — it wouldn't matter in the end. They would be gone from this world so the people down here could be free. They could tell he knew exactly what they were planning. They knew he would try to stop them. But they were stubborn. Sans both hated and loved that about them. Even though their SOUL shined a bright green for KINDNESS, there was always lingering DETERMINATION swirling around it in a dull red.


	5. a little time (Karkat Vantas/Self Insert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hahaha yea :)

Spending time on this meteor was really boring. Well, it would've been to anyone else. Nova was having a time talking with everyone there. The trolls were very interesting but there was one they always seemed to be following. Karkat Vantas. The loud troll made their heart melt. They obviously had a type. But it's not like they liked him or anything. They tried really hard to understand troll romance because they knew that their kind nature could be seen as red feelings. Everything they did was absolutely, 100% pale and nothing else. When they pecked his cheek just to see his face turn red? That was just bros being bros, obviously. Totally pale.   
  
Oh, who were they kidding? It was obvious that this dumb human had fallen for the loud troll. It wasn't like they meant to. They really just wanted to befriend everyone. Catching feelings like this was not part of the plan. It was getting harder and harder to play their actions off as 'just pale' because they were being rather affectionate. His hugs were just that good though. When he hugged them, it was a tight hug. A hug that you never want to stop. It was super comforting and sweet. But they just couldn't tell him that they liked him in that way. It would just ruin everything.


	6. a̛̭̣͖̭̮̤̮l̛̩̰̤w̞̜a͓̬̣̜y̝͚̻̘s͕̣̭̻̯̳̪ ̣̞w͉̜a̜͖̬͇͍̤͖͞t̢̯̻̼̬̺c̝̹͎̦̗̱͠h̹̭͎i̦͍̪̤ņ͇͈̜̦̫g̪͓͝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marble hornets babey

My back slammed into a tree, whatever was chasing me approaching quickly. I could hear my heart beating in my chest and my stomach was twisting up in knots. I couldn't even remember how I got in this situation, my memories were so foggy. Because of that thing. It follows me...

  
The creature neared where I was and I quickly moved from the tree, tripping over a few roots. I didn't have the luxury of looking back on what I couldn't remember, I had to focus on getting away from this thing. It was so loud. Static filled my head and I bit back a scream. I couldn't let it know where I was no matter how much it hurt. I hid behind a tree, trying to calm my breathing. 

Silence.

Was it gone? It had to be. I looked around the tree and sure enough, it left. Probably got bored of chasing me. I clutched my chest, coughing hard into my other hand. Anyone would be wondering how I got to this point in time and honestly, I'm wondering the same thing. It really didn't feel real and I was starting to worry if everything that was happening was really happening. Stupid entity. It felt like my memories were ripped straight from my head like I wasn't supposed to know what I knew... or what I supposedly knew. Since then, as my menories faded, I was hunted down by creatures, monsters. Demons. I was living a horror movie. I shook my head and groaned. The static finally went away so I stumbled out of the forest.

It was dark. 

I looked around and luckily for me, I was nearby a hotel. Why anyone would build a hotel near a forest was beyond me, especially with the history of this town. I forced my tired body to walk inside the place and get a room for the night. As soon as I got the key I made my way to my room, plopping down onto the bed after making sure to lock the door. My head hurt. I briefly wondered if they had any pain killers when my phone rang. My fingers twitched as I hesitated to take my phone out. 

"Hello? Nova, where are you?"   
The voice would have been comforting if I wasn't so paranoid about someone pretending to be my friends. Unsurprisingly, it has happened before. My throat was scratchy so my voice sounded rough as I answered. "Hotel. By a forest. Can you drop by with some pain killers? I had a run in with... you know." The person on the other line chuckled and they could practically hear the smile in his voice. "Sure, but you really shouldn't make running from demons a habit." I rolled my eyes, holding my head. 

"Shut up, Tim. Just get over here."


	7. i think that i like you (BEN Drowned/Self Insert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> context is from an rp my friend (jasmine) n I are doing  
> hiiii bestie

There was a point in time where Nova didn't like BEN at all. They just didn't get along, so it was strange that they ended up in this situation. They always thought about the two timelines he confessed to them. They also thought about when they first met. The time they spent together was fun. They always felt bad when they left the place for too long. There was a time where they couldn't even remember anyone there. That timeline got erased quickly by the being. It was not meant to happen. There was always something that bothered them though. Without their connection, they would've never been accepted by anyone in the household and... that also meant they wouldn't have began dating BEN. There was no one they would've been together without said connection and that was bothersome because they felt like everything was predetermined. It felt like they had no control over their life in this place. Things did get bad, like with Zalgo. That was the only thing that wasn't planned out for them. But now he was gone.   
  
Dex was left behind. Nova didn't trust him, they didn't think they'd ever start either. Jasmine wanted to help him though and they couldn't say no to her. She was their best friend, they'd always trust her.   
  
Bringing Jasmine wasn't a mistake.They liked having someone they were close to around. She wanted to help Dex. And that shouldn't have been a problem if it was anyone else but it was Dex. It was him and they weren't okay with that. Maybe they were being too clingy because of the Crat situation but could you really blame them? They thought she was going to die. How were they supposed to cope with that when she was gone all the time. The house felt empty and they hated that. They wanted their best friend home. They didn't want to be alone anymore.   
  
Nova was mad at themselves.  
  
They couldn't talk to their boyfriend about their problems because he just couldn't understand them. They didn't want him to be mad at Jasmine either, she wasn't doing anything wrong. They were just being stupid. They were always stupid. They went to Toby to talk and they felt awful. It wasn't like they didn't trust BEN but he was still trying to handle the emotions he had and they didn't want to bother him with their problems. He didn't deserve that. Emotions were hard to understand... especially for someone who was dead for so long. It wasn't his fault.   
  
Maybe one day they'd stop over thinking so much but that obviously wasn't going to be today.


	8. we'll always come back (Edward Elric/Self Insert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi this is just really self indulgent bc I had a lot of people in my life leave me :) lol

It had been a few months since Nova last saw the Elric brothers. They stared out the window of the room they were currently staying in. They had been put with a family for the time being, just to watch after them until the brothers returned from their mission. It was worrying to them that they hadn't shown up yet to pick them up. Maybe they forgot about them? They were easy to forget, it made sense. It wasn't easy for them to get used to being so far apart from them. Maybe they had become a little too dependent on the brothers. They couldn't help it though, they were just...   
  
Their head turned at the sound of people talking downstairs. It was pretty loud. Their eyes brightened up slightly and they practically raced down the steps just to greet them. So they were finally back, huh? They felt a flurry of emotions engulf them. Happiness. Sadness. Fear. It was so much that it almost overwhelmed them. Edward was in the middle of talking to the Father of the house when Nova threw their arms around him, pulling him close for a hug. It felt so good to hug him again. Meanwhile, Edward was awestruck then extremely flustered and tried to pry the brunette off of him. He stopped himself when he saw the tears in their eyes. "Geez, did you think we forgot about you or something? Don't be stupid." He patted their head before grinning, Alphonse standing behind him with his thumbs up.  
  
"We'll always come back for you, Nova."


	9. writing requests lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woo yeah woo yeah

hi I have decided to open up writing requests

whenever you want to request something just come to this chapter n fill this out in a comment

for canon ships just give me a pairing n whatever scenario n headcanons you want :) 

for a self insert here's this :) 

name: 

pronouns: 

gender: 

character you want to be shipped with: 

scenario:

headcanons: 

here is my fandom list

mekakucity actors. fullmetal alchemist. fruits basket. orange. sailor moon. the seven deadly sins. little witch academia. tokyo mew mew. noragami. kamisama kiss. haikyuu!!. svtfoe. snow white with the red hair. bnha. danganronpa. ohshc. inuyasha. adventure time. bee & puppycat. aggretsuko. fire emblem. acnl. ib. hello charlotte. yume nikki. hatoful boyfriend. mysmes. pokemon. ghost hospital. loz. undertale. kingdom hearts. acnh. slime rancher. minecraft. stardew valley. smile for me. homestuck. hiveswap. vast error. creepypasta. marble hornets.

bye bye thank you for reading :) 


End file.
